Sleepless Nights
by XxxLittleFreak13xxX
Summary: Maybe he could love after all, albeit he was willing if she was the one doing the teaching.     Gaara x OC


Sleepless Nights

He lay out on his back, staring at the night sky all the while his mind wandering back to _her_ as he scrutinized the beauty of the stars. He thought the feelings would disappear with the separation of the one-tailed Shukaku and himself, yet when he awoke from his 'death', when _she_ had cracked and tackled him, they were there. All the feelings he had rationalized as Shukaku's own fondness of the young Jonin.

At first it was strange for the young jinchuriki to comprehend, the demon he had contained within in him since birth had grown fond of the girl rather quickly upon meeting _her_. He had believed that he knew the demon's personality, yet when it met _her_, the demon's personality suddenly changed.

The young Kazekage had gotten used to the demons blood lust and aggressive behavior but upon meeting _her_, the one Satomi Hashimoto, it's behavior suddenly changed. It had taken a possessive fondness over the young girl, when she was threatened or troubled it felt compelled to help out the distressed girl. Albeit that she would hardly ever admit to being distressed, the teen had been shocked at first by the sudden transition in personalities of the demon he harbored in his body.

Yet once he had awoken and had found her by his side, the feelings still hung heavy in his heart. The scrawny girl, with the long soft sky blue hair that fell long in choppy layers to her mid back, with side swept bangs covered her pale forehead and were almost constantly falling into her wide soul piercing golden eyes, with two long mid-neck strands that framed her small face. Still on top of her head lay two tightly bound ponytails, that were lightly curled and dangled from the top of her head to her shoulders.

She was strange that was the one thing everyone knew. Yet there was so much more to her than that. So much more...

Everything about her caught his attention from the way she looked and dressed to the way she acted. He was smitten and obsessed. There was no turning back for him he was stuck in a love struck daze, but surely she would never fall for someone like him.

That perfect girl. Small, scrawny, and despite being a powerful ninja she could manage to look so fragile.

She was almost constantly seen in her ninja attire, a cropped sleeveless beige flak jacket lying open upon a skin tight sleeveless black shirt. Her pale skin was only revealed until the porcelain skin disappeared under long black fingerless gloves that went until about three inches above her elbow that held gray armor on the knuckles and gray forearm guards. Her baggy shorts were black as the sides missing but laced together with a thick evenly spaced red straps. Underneath were tight black shorts that ended at her mid thigh, although the cloth disappeared on both sides underneath bandages that had two holsters strapped around them containing her ninja supplies. Equipped with the standard black ninja shoes, tied around her left ankle was the Sunagakure hitai-ate, around her neck she constantly wore her clan crest, above that was a pair of gray goggles that he had yet to learned the use of and a choker that had belonged to her mother.

And if all of that did not get you to notice her than the medium sized metal staff on strapped on her back would surely draw your attention. She had never revealed why she dressed the way she did, whether it was for the attention or just the sheer fact of being different-most likely the latter- there was one thing he knew for sure he had fallen for her.

The blue haired ninja with the constant lazy-beautiful-smile upon her face, who was content with being late to everything and distracting her teammates and sensei with her antics to shorten their training for the day. Yet she could change so suddenly in a moment of battle to that calm,collected girl with those same soul piercing eyes. She was happy, lazy, and a bit of a trouble maker, yet at the same time she was calm, collected, and prepared to fight to the death if it mean protecting those she loved.

She was nothing like him, but she was everything he wanted-everything he needed. Although deep in his heart he knew she could never be his for she was not his to take. She would never be. He could not compare to her, even though he had put away his monstrous ways, he still be that monster, and she deserved more than that. More than a_ monster. _No matter how many sleepless nights he spent contemplating it, she would never be his to take. His to _love._

No, Satomi Hashimoto could never be his.

"Hey Gaara, what are you brooding about now?"

Said person jumped with start at the blue haired girl's question as she layed back beside him on the roof top gazing at the night sky. She laughed quietly at his reaction, her small frame shaking with laughter, and her golden eyes gleaming with the same lazy happiness that she almost always possessed.

Silence greeted her question as she expected and gave a her genuine lazy grin.

"Aw, Come on Gaara-kun! Don't go giving me the silent treatment" She whined in a halfhearted manner trying to make him speak. Little did she know that the way she said his name, it tortured him. Taking all of his restraints not to pull her to him and kiss her fiercely, like he wanted to, to have her show him love.

He wanted her to be his, so badly it was killing him.

Again silence greeted her, yet this time she huffed a sigh and wiggled over to snuggle into his side resting her head against his shoulder and staring at the night sky. Things fell into a comfortable silence, whilst he was trying to slow his heart rate down and hoping she could not feel the jackhammer of a pulse against her body.

Minutes and possibly hours were lost in silence and the night sky, she knew him well. Knew that he preferred silence, and even though she did not admit it herself he knew she did to. It let her think, let her mind float to things she sometimes did not want to think of, but was reassured by the thought that he was there by her side. The two had long ago established the fact that they were best friends. Something that surprised almost everyone, especially the ones who knew Satomi.

Despite being her happy and lazy self, she was known to be sheltered about things. Anything personal really, but the two fit well together she made him talk about the things that bothered him and his past, and he made her do the same. There was a time where the one-tailed demon beast had tried to convince him that they were perfect for each other.

Yet he had dismissed the thought, telling himself she deserved better than a monster.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Her voice was soft as she stared up at the stars, he turned to look at her having been pulled out of his thoughts, and she received a grunt as an expected answer.

"To bad that most of them are dead" The blue haired girl continued her thought.

"They don't look very dead to me" Now it was her turn to look at her red headed best friend, who had spoken up for the first time that night, earning a lazy grin from her.

"Maybe they just haven't gotten the news yet" [1]

He looked at her then her blue hair shining in the moonlight and her golden eyes glistening with unspoken emotions that he may never understand. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about it. Yet it was not the looks that he had fallen for, it was the personality that had pulled him into this love struck haze.

Before he knew what he was doing his body was moving by instinct and involuntarily.

His lips met hers and a single jolt of electricity was passed through the simple touch. In reality it only lasted seconds yet to him it seemed to last for hours. Breaking away he blinked rapidly trying to think in order to apologize for his sudden act, but that apology vanished with one look at the girl. Her lazy toothy grin was spread to an impossible length across her small face and her golden eyes stared up at him with hidden emotions.

"What is this?" He breathed the simple question and her smile only widdened as she leaned forward lips brushing his as she spoke.

"This is love Gaara"

With a single kiss it was determined he would not be spending his sleepless nights alone any more. And alas he was happy to have the young kunoichi by his side. Yes, Satomi Hashimoto was finally his. His to Love even if the feeling was strange and unusual to him. Even if he could not completely understand it.

Even if...well time could only tell.

Authors Note:

[1] I absolutely love this quote from The Haunting in Connecticut so yeah I do not own that quote it is not mine though I wish it was because I love it.

But anyways I hope you enjoyed it until next time!


End file.
